1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to communication. More particularly, this invention relates to power control and interference coordination techniques in communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems are well known and in widespread use. Various system configurations are currently in use. Additional system configurations have been under investigation for some time. One such system currently under development is the long term evolution (LTE) system. As the LTE system is being developed, those skilled in the art are considering various ways to enhance mobile communications on behalf of users.
One area of investigation has been to provide relay nodes that effectively extend the communication capabilities of a base station (eNodeB). The so-called Type I relay node has its own physical cell identifier. The Type 1 relay nodes effectively create their own cell and coverage area. The so-called Type II relay node does not have its own physical cell identifier. The Type II relay nodes relay information implicitly to a mobile station or user equipment (UE). Suggested relay technologies for the implicit relaying of information include amplify-and-forward, decode-and-forward, compress-and-forward among other joint coding schemes.
While such arrangements have been under investigation, there is a need to develop systems and techniques for facilitating the operation of such relay nodes. The following discussion provides example control techniques intended for use with Type II relay nodes.